iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Eternal Soldier
Summary: The usual- iPod on shuffle for 10 songs, write the first thing that comes into your head, no writing past the end of a song, and no skipping songs either! Warning: M/R slash, implied major character injury and death, mentions of alcohol abuse.


**A/N: Okay, you know the usual drill for these things- put your iPod on shuffle, and for 10 songs write the first thing that comes into your head. No writing past the end of a song, and no skipping songs either!**

**I kinda wanted to do one of these for a while, so I finally decided to do it! Hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: Slash, implied major character death, implied serious injury, mentions of alcohol abuse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next to You- Chris Brown ft. Justin Bieber<strong>

Reid was everything to Morgan. If you asked him one thing, that made him love Reid, he wouldn't be able to answer. Or he would, but he would go on for hours. His face, his body, his mind, his smile… The short answer was he was _Reid_.

He knew Reid was one of the most insecure people he'd ever met. And whenever he was acting that way, he would just hold him, kiss him, tell him he loved him. He told him he would never leave, not matter what happened- even if he lost everything, he would always be right there beside Spencer. He knew he would never leave him. Never. Reid meant everything to him, _was_ everything to him. Even if the world was ending, he would always be by Reid's side.

"I love you Spencer Reid."

"I love you too," Reid replied, and his smile lit up Morgan's world.

* * *

><p><strong>My Immortal- Evanescence<strong>

He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't fight anymore; he couldn't hold on. It was becoming too much for him. Everybody left him- his father, Gideon, JJ, Prentiss… and now Morgan was gone too.

Morgan and Reid had always fought off the shadows together, fought off each other's demons. And now, Morgan was Reid's demon, and he wasn't there to chase himself away. All he could think about was Morgan, remembering their times together, how _happy_ Morgan made him. He was bound by Morgan's memory, by everything he'd left behind.

He tried to tell himself that Morgan was gone, that he wasn't coming back. But it didn't stop the hurt. It didn't stop the _pain_. He was alone. Completely and utterly alone in the world, without his shoulder to cry on. Without anyone to help him through. And Spencer Reid had never gotten the chance to tell Derek Morgan how he really felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Hush Hush- Pussycat Dolls<strong>

JJ had never thought it would end this way. She loved Will so, _so_ much. So when had things begun to change? _How_ had things changed at all? He'd started belittling her, judging her, telling her what to do. And JJ had had enough.

She'd made her decision. She was leaving Will. She couldn't stand to be around him anymore, even though she still loved him. She just couldn't listen to what he said to her anymore, couldn't put up with the way he treated her.

She'd had grand dreams for their relationship. They'd had Henry, but she imagined a house full of children. And eventually, she'd imagined herself getting married to Will, walking down the aisle towards him in a white dress. That's why it had terrified her, being apart from him. But she realised, she had to live without him. She could do it. It was her only choice.

She couldn't listen to him anymore. It was her turn now. She was leaving. He had to listen to her now.

* * *

><p><strong>All Summer Long- Kid Rock<strong>

He was so young, when he first met Derek Morgan. He was only twenty-one, fresh out of the Academy. Still somewhere in between boy and man. And Morgan was _all man_.

Reid still remembered the easy smile Morgan had given him at their introduction. He'd known right then and there, that they would be together one day. And he'd been right.

One glorious summer later, when the BAU had all gone on AL, Morgan and Reid were together for the first time. Camping, down by the lake and the beach- not worrying about the BAU or anything else, not a care in the world. Just each other. Just Spencer and Derek. Making love to each other like the sun would never rise again. Like this would be the last time.

When the summer had ended, and they'd gone back to the BAU, they'd been forced to act like nothing had ever happened. But every time Reid heard _their song_, all he could think about was making love to Derek Morgan out by the lake. When he heard it on the radio on the way to work one day, he vowed that next summer he and Derek would be together again. And this time, it _would _last forever. All summer long would turn into the rest of their lives. He was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Power of Love (Sailor Moon English Soundtrack)- Jennifer Cihi<strong>

Garcia didn't think she could hold on anymore. She'd never felt any pain like this. And she was alone, totally alone. She was fighting for her life. And she was going to die.

_No_. She had to fight. And the emotion that filled her heart at that moment told her who she was fighting for. The BAU. Derek Morgan, her best friend. Kevin Lynch, the man she loved. She knew they were fighting with her. They would fight together.

She had to believe in their love for her, in her love for all of them. It was what gave her life meaning, what held them all together when the darkness threatened to descend. It was their reason for being.

No, Penelope Garcia was not going to die today. She wasn't going to die for a long while. Because their love would get her through.

* * *

><p><strong>Imagine- Glee Cast<strong>

It was hard to imagine a world without fighting. No one killing, no one needing to die before their time because somebody ended their life. Everyone living in peace. But still, Aaron Hotchner dreamed.

He dreamed of a world where his son could be happy and free. But more than anything, he dreamt of a world where they were a family again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sing- Glee Cast (originally My Chemical Romance)<strong>

Nobody had any idea how close Spencer Reid had come to giving up. But he to keep going. He fought on, to where he was today, to show the world that _he could_. To show the world that people like him could.

Every time somebody doubted him, be it his high school classmates, or even the LEOs, he would show them. He'd say something so intelligent, so _damningly obvious,_ they'd feel guilty for doubting him.

Everything he'd been through in his past should've stopped him. But it didn't. It made him stronger. He was going to sing out to the heavens what he'd become, so anyone who thought they couldn't knew they could. After all, even Spencer Reid didn't know what tomorrow would bring the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Mistaken Identity- Delta Goodrem<strong>

Stepping into his high school reunion, Reid wondered whether his old classmates would even recognise him. He'd been so quiet, scrawny, unable to stand up to them. That's who they thought he was. They were wrong.

The boy Spencer Reid had been in high school was gone. He'd already played that role, and it was time to be who he really was, not who they thought he was. When Alexa Lisben, Harper Hillman, the former football team, had come up to him, they'd thought they could rub their lives in his face. In actual fact, it was the other way around. He wasn't just some kid they could push around. No, the real Spencer Reid was _strong_. He'd shown them just what he had become.

He'd been right when he'd thought they wouldn't recognise him. Because now he shone too bright for them to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Total Eclipse of the Heart- Glee Cast<strong>

Derek couldn't believe how _stupid_ he had been. He'd done the one thing he'd promised he'd never do. He hurt Reid.

It was ironic, though, that the one thing he needed to help him through was Reid. He didn't know what to do, but now he needed Reid more than ever. He'd been falling further and further in love with Reid, but now he was just falling to pieces. He knew that there was nothing he could do or say. He'd already said enough.

He knew he hadn't meant it when he said that Reid meant nothing to him. He'd regretted the words instantly. He had slipped up. And he _needed_ Reid, more than he'd never needed Reid before. If Reid came to him now, held him now, Morgan would never let him go. Their love would burn bright forever. But he didn't think that would happen.

Whatever happened that night, would decide the rest of their lives. Morgan couldn't do anything though. It was up to Reid, to decide whether they'd continue to fall in love, or just fall apart.

* * *

><p><strong>I Do Not Hook Up- Kelly Clarkson<strong>

Reid prised the bottle gently from Morgan's grasp. "I'm here, Derek. You don't need this. You don't need _them_."

Morgan had been falling further into a world of booze and women, ever since Reid had rejected him that night. He'd wanted a night of wild, passionate sex, and Reid had said no. "Just one night like that won't mean anything, Derek. I don't just do that."

But Reid was here now. He did want Morgan. But he didn't want to just jump right in and sleep with Morgan, like the older man had wanted. He wanted to take this slow. Do it right.

"I _do_ love you, Derek. But I take it slow. I can't jump right into it. If you try, I will leave. But I love you. So no more drinking, please."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you guys think of them? Did I do a good job? Which was one was your favourite? Shoot me a review, I'd love to hear what you think!  
>And for anyone reading <em>Reunion<em>, the next chapter will be up really soon! I just cannot think of how to write the ending for this chapter, it's driving me insane... but anyway, I hope to have it up soon for you! **


End file.
